The Story of Us
by Gleek-x-Beth
Summary: The story of them began in High School and Ended with them lying simultaneously next to each in Lima OHIO cemetery with Mr and Mrs Puckerman  on their headstone; the in-between was a whole lot of middle.


**AN: So I was listening to Taylor Swift's song The Story of Us and this popped into my head and wouldn't leave so I'm gonna write it down. Erm, other than that, Reviews would be nice.**

* * *

><p>She got back with Finn a few days after nationals. She knew their relationship had an expiry date, but she still got back with him. Rachel thought that there was no harm in being in a relationship with someone she loved; even though the inevitable break-up would hurt more.<p>

She did not however, expect to lose her _virginity_ to Finn. But that wasn't the biggest surprise in her relationship with Finn; the biggest was that Noah Puckerman just stopped talking to her and she just did not know why.

It began the night of the Nationals defeat. He was _furious_ that she and Finn exchanged a National win – against Vocal Adrenalin no less – to kiss on stage after their '_epic_'song. He didn't voice all this though, no his eyes spoke wonders. Fury and disappointment shone out of his big, hazel eyes; underneath all that though there was a sense of hurt. Again Rachel did not know why he was feeling hurt.

He didn't speak to her on the plane ride back to Ohio. He sat next to her and all he did was listen to his music on his iPod and face away from her. She tried to engage him in conversation with her but he just pursed his lips and looked out of the window. She gave up after the first hour and plugged her headphones into her ears and began to angrily flick through her magazines she bought for the journey.

Summer was quiet for Rachel surprisingly. She went on _perfect_ dates with Finn; picnics in the park, movie nights, you name it. She also spent summer hanging out with Kurt and Mercedes. She and Mercedes weren't the best of friends but they got along quite well. But her summer was still missing something. _Noah._

The first few weeks of Senior Year she walked proudly down the hallways holding securely to Finn's hand. He walked her to her locker whilst she unloaded her pink trolley bag – which he did not carry _or_ roll for her. Finished with her locker she would then grab Finn's hand and begin strolling with him to Home Room.

After a month or so the days blended together and rushed by. Life was _perfect _for Rachel – except for the Noah part. A week or so after the school play the drama then started.

* * *

><p>Lunch came too soon for Rachel and by this time she still hadn't seen an inch of Noah's ridiculous Mohawk. She sat down at the Glee Table within the cafeteria next to Finn. The only people not present were Quinn who was with her <em>friends?<em> And Noah who, when she spotted, was sat next to a pretty red-haired girl wearing his jersey with his shoulder slung aimlessly over her shoulder. Rachel felt like she had been punched in her stomach and all but fled the cafeteria.

Rachel had a free period after lunch and normally spent this goofing off with Noah and looking for songs for Glee Club; but today Rachel went straight to the library and pulled her books out in front of her before banging her head down on top of them. She stayed there for a while and heard the library door open and close a numerous amount of times. She felt someone drop in the seat next to her and turned her head to see _surprisingly _Santana.

All Santana does is raise her eyebrow all-knowingly and crassly says, "Berry, what the fuck are you still doing with Finn?"

Rachel didn't expect _that_ to come out of Santana's mouth and dumbly questions, "I beg your pardon?"

All this emerges out of Santana is a menacing laugh. "Berry, I did not help Puck write a fucking _fantastic_ song for you to get back with Finn."

Rachel just blinks and blinks and blinks before again dumbly questioning, "What? Santana I have no idea what you're talking about, but my relationship with Finn is none of your business. And if that's all you wanted to talk about then I'd rather spend my time getting ahead of my work."

Santana just huffs at her in annoyance and rolls her eyes. "What the fuck do you mean you have no clue as to what I'm talking about?..." Rachel opens her mouth to respond but Santana just puts up her hand. "...Don't answer that; it was a rhetorical question. Course Finn didn't tell you..."

Rachel butts in and says, "What hasn't Finn told me? He hasn't slept with anyone else has he?"

Tears well in Rachel's eyes before Santana humorously laughs. "Fuck No! Only you as far as I know." Santana shrugs at Rachel before her eyes steel over and she begins to glare at her. "Finn didn't write the song for Nationals. Me and Puck wrote 'Pretending' and the fact that you think the sun shines out of Hudson's ass – and you just assumed he wrote the song – is why Puck's pissed at you."

Rachel just opens and closes her mouth and begins to recall the song and the past few months before realisation settles in. By the time she comes back to the Present Santana's already left.

She confronts Finn that night and all he does is shrug his shoulders at her and says, "Puck said it would be cool if I used it", before proceeding to ask her what does she want to do for the _Date Night._ Rachel breaks up with him that night and leaves Finn on his bed blinking at her confusingly whilst she leaves the room.

She's first to arrive to Glee the next day. The first time she expected to see Noah after finding out about 'Pretending' she did not expect it to be whilst he was scribbling in his messy scrawl in a notebook and his guitar perched on his lap. She smiles softly in his direction and heads to sit down next to him before he places his guitar on the chair and raises his eyebrow at her. She glares at him before heading to sit down at the top of the bleachers, furthest away from him. Everybody slowly trickles in and can feel the tension rising in the room.

Santana sits herself down in the available seat next to her and smirks at her. Puck notices all this and furrows his brow. He then frowns when Finn comes in and glares at Rachel and sits next to his guitar.

Glee Club was eventful that day; before Mr Schue announces their assignment for the week; Finn turns around and bluntly asks Rachel "Is there someone else?"

Before she can even respond Santana sneers at Finn, "The fuck is that your business Hudson? She dumped you because you lied to her, you don't get to ask fucking questions. Understand?"

Finn glares at Santana before Puck breaks in, "Schue? What's the assignment?" Santana smirks Rachel's way before flipping her hair over her shoulder and listening to Will.

The assignment that week was a song that tells a story.

Rachel went home that night and spent hours finding the perfect song. She arrived to Glee first again the next day and once everyone arrived put her hand in the air, "Mr Schue? I'd like to go first please".

Everyone sits up straighter as Rachel walks to the middle of the floor and nod's her head the band's way. Rachel opens her mouth and looks Pucks way as the song flows effortlessly out of her mouth.

_**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
>How we met and the sparks flew instantly,<br>People would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
>I used to know my place was a spot next to you,<br>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
>'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.<strong>_

_**Oh, a simple complication,**_  
><em><strong>Miscommunications lead to fall-out.<strong>_  
><em><strong>So many things that I wish you knew,<strong>_  
><em><strong>So many walls that I can't break through.<strong>_

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,**_  
><em><strong>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<strong>_

_**Next chapter.**_

_**How'd we end up this way?**_  
><em><strong>See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you're doing your best to avoid me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,<strong>_  
><em><strong>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you held your pride like you should've held me.<strong>_

_**Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,**_  
><em><strong>Why are we pretending this is nothing?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've never heard silence quite this loud.<strong>_

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,**_  
><em><strong>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<strong>_

_**This is looking like a contest,**_  
><em><strong>Of who can act like they care less,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I liked it better when you were on my side.<strong>_  
><em><strong>The battle's in your hands now,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I would lay my armor down<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you said you'd rather love than fight.<strong>_  
><em><strong>So many things that you wished I knew,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But the story of us might be ending soon.<strong>_

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,**_  
><em><strong>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we're not speaking,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<strong>_

_**The end.**_

Puck's left the room by the time her performance ends and Rachel deflates before slouching back to her chair and _glaring_ at everyone looking her way. She's the last to leave Glee Club and it's pretty late by the time she's walking across the car park to her car. She spots him before he sees her. He's sat on her bonnet staring absently into space.

She approaches him carefully and softly says, "Hey." His head snaps up and his eyes soften at her before he slides off her car walks right up to her before passionately pulling her into a kiss. Her arms wound around his neck as his hold her close to him and tangle in her hair.

They both know they're overdue a long conversation but that can wait for a while.

* * *

><p>The story of them began in High School and Ended with them lying simultaneously next to each in Lima OHIO cemetery with Mr and Mrs Puckerman on their headstone; the in-between was a whole lot of middle.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the ending was shit, but I might make this multi-chap from here up until they graduate or summit. Dunno yet depends what reviews I get.<strong>

**Anyway much love, Beth xoxo**


End file.
